Just this one night
by AnimeBunny
Summary: A oneshot involving Kagome and her love for two men and her decision on which one to stay with. Whose heart will she break and who's heart will she take? R


_--I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (I  
wish!).  
_

--------------------------------------------------  
The scent was unmistakable, only one person carried  
such a scent as this, "Inuyasha.." The name slipped  
off his tongue before he even knew what he had said.  
And now standing before him, basking in Inuyasha's  
strong scent, stood Kagome. His eyes roamed her body  
before casting their gaze upon her face, eyeing her  
creamy skin that seemed all but flawless under the  
moon and eyes that burned with emotion ready to spill  
out and devour the man before her.

His throat tightened as the question rolled off the  
tip of his tongue, "Why do you carry the mut's  
stench?" Kagome stiffened in what he presumed to be  
shock, before casting her head down. Then it hit him  
like a ton of bricks. "…You…you chose the mutt over  
me, haven't you? How could you! No! I won't let this  
happen, he can't have you! He isn't good enough for  
you!"

"….I'm sorry."

Slowly, Kagome began to lift her head, reminding Kouga  
of one of the many reasons he loved her, her  
unmistakable beauty. But there was something different  
about her face that hadn't been there before…tears.  
She had been crying? He had been so caught up in his  
rage that he hadn't noticed her muffled cries or the  
salty scent that wafted through the air. Kouga angrily  
brushed his hand through his hair, before bringing it  
down to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said with a  
smile that never reached his eyes. He saw that her  
expression hadn't changed the least, and the tears  
kept on falling. With a nervous glance, anywhere but  
the crying woman before him, Kouga welled up his pride,  
"It's was your choice and even though I dislike it...I  
can't do anything about it…hey, if he doesn't treat  
you right, you tell me and I'll kick personally kick  
his ass."

That caught her attention.

He noticed that when she looked up at him and smiled,  
it was a genuine smile. With a silent laugh, he brought  
his hands up to wipe the cascading tears from her  
face, "Kagome…just know that I'll always love you." He  
managed to say as he brought both hands down to clasp  
her petite hands that seemed to fit so beautifully with his.

Deep, piercing eyes gazed into his as he awaited a knowing  
rejection, somewhere along the lines of; 'Kouga, I love  
you too…but not that way…Inuyasha's the only one for  
me.' But to his surprise, he heard none, instead the  
intensity of her gaze burned into his soul as if  
searching for the truth in his words.

"…I…I'll always love you too."

Kouga's ears wiggled slightly, had he heard right?

"Wha…what did you say?" He asked incredulously. He  
could feel her hands tremble in his as her eyes  
wandered anywhere else but his face.

"I love you too." She finally muttered out.  
Kouga let his jaw drop, if only for a second before  
recomposing himself. It's true that in person he  
always let off a cocky exterior and believed that the  
love he held for Kagome was returned but after  
smelling the mut's scent on her he believed that all hope  
was lost but now she just said she returned his  
love….he was officially confused.

"…I'm happier than I've ever been in ages but…I'm  
confused…Kagome?" His voice pleaded for a answer, and  
when he received one, it defiantly wasn't the answer  
he was expecting. Hot, moist lips pressed against his with vigor,  
almost to the point of desperation. Eyes wide, and body stiff, Kouga's  
mind reeled as Kagome pressed her body against his.  
This was happening all to fast and before he knew it, he  
found himself kissing her back with just as much vigor. Part of  
him knew what he was doing was wrong but for this one night  
he decided to ignore all coherent thoughts. **_Just this one  
night.._  
**

Lithe hands explored his aching body, encouraging his rising arousal.  
Needing more, he pulled her thin frame, against his, grinding  
his hips into hers, elicting a loud moan from both of them.  
Heavy pants could be heard, as the two slowly descended  
onto the plush, dew grass.

Kagome relished in the feel of Kouga's body pressed against  
hers and the feel of his arousals heat against her thigh as  
she fervently continued to drown him in kisses. Hot, soft lips  
found their way to her pert breasts, as Kouga drove his arousal closer  
to her heat. Before all coherent thoughts were drowned out,  
she managed one last thought, **_'just give me this one night'._**

A moan escaped her lips as he bit back  
a loud growl of frustration. His aching arousal was  
begging for release, but his clothing (and Kagome's)  
restrained further pleasures. Kagome also took note  
of this, for she began to remove articles of clothing, as  
well as he. Not before long, the two managed to discard  
all articles of clothing and continued to proclaim their  
love for one another.

--------------------------------------------------  
Bright rays of light poured onto the sleeping form of  
the young wolf demon. Elicting a low growl, he  
reached for his companion and when his wandering  
hands couldn't find her, his eyes flew open. Quickly  
rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes, he scanned  
the surrounding area, finding no traces of Kagome.

...Had it all been just a dream? No...It felt so real,  
he could still remember the taste of her lips and  
her bliss filled screams.

Thats when something caught his attention, the  
departing scent of his Kagome, his lover..if only  
for one night. With that, he smiled, not one of  
sadness or happiness but a little of both. For  
now he understood...

"Kagome...I'll be waiting for you..."

--------------------------------------------------  
Kagome timidly continued her walk back to  
camp where undoubtedly Sango,Miroku,Shippo,  
and Inuyasha were worriedly waiting for her.

But as she walked forward, she felt the want, the need,  
to run back into the strong and gentle arms  
of Kouga, and not into the caring arms of  
Inuyasha but deep down she knew this was  
the right decision. She had vowed her  
love to both men and to both she would keep  
her vow, but Inuyasha was the one who needed  
her. And somewhere deep in her heart, she knew  
that Kouga knew it too. And perhaps...one day  
she would come back to Kouga...  
_  
_ --------------------------------------------------  
_ Authors note - Well...this story was written out of the blue  
and it probably didn't make alot of sense...but it  
was written for fun and at like 2am when my brain  
can't even create a coherent sentence! So, tell  
me if you get it...the idea I guess was giving up  
the one you love for someone who really needs  
you (but who you love as well but not the same  
way you love the other)_


End file.
